Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Apart
by Vacant Green
Summary: "Creatures without form, without thought or prejudice. They know only that they are Hungry, and we are the food that sustains them." Gale, cinder, and Tide were friends since the beginning, but some hardships can break even the mightiest friendships. When you get to the end of the path you have chosen, you might wonder if there were really any choices at all.
1. Introduction and Journal

**Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Apart**

Quick Synopsis:

Gale, Cinder, and Tide are three original characters based in a world called Worldwind Harbor. When their world is besieged by creatures known as formless, they are each set upon different paths that will change their hearts and minds for ever. Their friendship, like their world, is in pieces, and their hearts all thirst for another chance at happiness. What awaits them beyond the final door is anyone's guess.

Author's Note:

This story will not include the main cast of characters from the Kingdom Hearts series, nor any worlds featured therein. This story takes place during the events of Chain Of Memories, and references will be made to the events leading up to it. The core of the story however neither usurps nor interacts with the events of Kingdom Hearts in any other way.

**The Ambassador's Journal**

Here will be detailed the list of characters, worlds, and descriptions which may not be elaborated on in as much depth within the story itself.

Worlds:

+ The Slumbering Future (Prelude)

A mysterious dream-world in which somewhat prophetic events take place.

+ Worldwind Harbor

A bustling harbor city filled with all kinds of people. The fisherman families live close to the ocean and are content to live their lives in tranquil harmony with it. In the high villas scholars and magicians gaze up at the ever-changing sky. The Harbor Guard watches over it's people diligently, and works to settle disputes among them.

Characters:

(Links to Character images can be found on my profile page)

Worldwind Harbor

Gale

Gale is a dreamer and a thinker. He questions everything and often finds himself over thinking simple decisions. His contemplation often makes him seem stand-offish or slow, but he is almost always alert. In combat he is careful and decisive, using as little effort as possible to defeat his opponents.

Tide

Tide is energetic and strong willed. Despite his playful attitude, his only real passion is being with his friends Gale and Cinder. In Combat he is wild and unpredictable. His speed is his greatest asset.

Cinder

Cinder is stubborn and ambitious. She desperately wants to be able to afford a better life for her mother, which is why she tries so hard to become a high-ranking officer in the Harbor Guard. In battle she is a immovable wall. She lets opponents in close and relies on powerful counter attacks to win battles.


	2. Prelude to Hardship

**I**

_You've had a hard life, young Child of the Worldwind._

A place of Darkness. Of utter and complete darkness, yet from a far off destination, light beckons. A boy lies prostrate, unconscious in his own heart, sleeping. His brown hair obscures his face. Before him, a keyblade lies just inches from his outstretched hand.

_Your Journey has shown you that darkness's raw power is useful, but corrupts absolutely._

A featureless figure steps from the black boundaries, half white, half black. An ethereal glow separates the shape from the darkness around.

_And that Light, while gracious, can be blinding._

The figure moves forward soundlessly, bends down, and picks up the idle keyblade.

_The path has been strewn with complications and contradictions. It's high time you were offered a simpler Choice._

The feature turns from the boy's body, and lodges the keyblade into the surface below, a bright light shines from the impact, and the figure is gone.

**II**

Gale's eyes opened. Before him was a sight both familiar, and distinctly new. He was laying on what appeared to be a stained glass portrait of himself. The massive circular platform gave off a faint glow. On it he saw not only himself, but visages of people he knew, people dear to him. Things he had given up. Things that had been taken from him.

His contemplation was stopped abruptly by a voice in his head, or perhaps just a stray thought.

_Many choices lay behind and ahead of you, but do not fear, in all these things you heart will not waver. _

When the voice subsided, He saw before him three keyblades, each sticking out of the platform ahead of him. He recognized those keyblades well. Crestfall, The manifestation of his own heart, was among them. The other two belonged to his two closest friends. Duskborn belonged to Tide, and Castle Walls to Cinder. The two people he had failed the most.

Solemnly he stepped forward, reached out, and grasped the hilt of Crestfall. When he pulled it from it's place, the other two blades disappeared. Behind him, he heard a strange sound. Turning, he saw a path being made before him. Stained glass steps were forming up from his own platform, up towards another. Upon closer inspection the stairs seemed to depict places he had been, worlds he had visited. But he couldn't linger to look. Most of those places he didn't care to remember, and something was waiting for him at the top of the stair.

**III**

Tide was standing at the other end of the platform when Gale approached, back turned to the stairs. Gale, remembering horrible things, took a step back when he saw Tide. In Tide's hand was his own keyblade.

When Gale had just built up the courage to speak, Tide turned around and smiled. Feathers fell from his single black wing, and the hole in his chest made gale's heart sink. Despite these things, Tide's tone was optimistic. "Hey, Gale. Long time no see. It's been a while, since we were able to talk as friends hasn't it?" He stepped closer, his pace even as always.

Gale took another step back, turned his head away and shut his eyes. He must be dreaming. This had to be a dream. Tide was...

Gale didn't reopen his eyes until he heard a voice that was not Tide's. "No Words." It was Cinder's voice. The Red-haired young woman stood facing him. Between them lay Tide's abandoned Keyblade. "The two of you always had that kind of relationship. You knew without a word what the other was thinking. I...Always envied that about you." Her eyes lingered on Tide's keyblade. "If only I could confide in them the way they do in each other.' That's what I was thinking." She looked at her keyblade, turned it in her hand. "Maybe fate had something else in mind from the very beginning."

"Cinder, I'm Sorry!" Gale called out, but as he stepped forward she turned and walked away, vanishing into the encroaching darkness. He felt the glass below him shatter, and he fell into an oblivion created by his own self-loathing. There were no happy endings for the any of them, so long as they continued to wield the keyblade.

**IV**

"I failed them." He thought, falling through the black.

_All is not lost. I don't blame you. _

"I ran when I should have stayed and fought."

_Life is dangerous sometimes. Fear is nothing to be ashamed. _

"I dove in without thinking. I destroyed everything I care about!"

_You can never regret a decision made on impulse. _

"Everything I ever loved will disappear. And there's nothing I can do about it."

_Nothing is certain. There is always another path to choose. Your choice will make all the difference._

**V**

Gale awoke from his dream in a cold sweat, the sun morning sun filtering down through his window. It was a beautiful day, but fear still gripped his heart. What was all this about futures and keyblades? And why did he keep having this dream.


End file.
